Death Kiss
by crazyfan1
Summary: adopted by 0-Solex-0
1. Chapter 1

"What a git!" screamed Hermione. Her eyes were red as she sobbed over Ron. He had left her a while ago, saying he needed some space, but according to the new nurse, he was with a new girl. "What a bloody git!" Kelly sighed and hugged her new friend. Since the war a year before, she had seen the two drift. With her gift of Sight, she knew that one day, they would no longer be one.

"Hermione, Ron is not worth the pain." Kelly said, before she stood and headed to her small room off the medical wing. Being an assistant was a great experience, but she did know three things: 1. Breaking up was never easy. 2. Hermione was in a lot of pain. And 3. That chocolate and coffee always helped. Getting it, she came back out and handed a cup of coffee and a huge chocolate bar to Hermione. Hermione made a face. "Well, I don't like tea. So suck it up, princess." Hermione giggled and said,

"You do know that's been out of style for like, 50 years." Kelly grumbled about not being that old. Hermione laughed at the black haired woman, who made a face. She drank some coffee and to her surprise, the bitter taste actually made her feel better. Kelly gave a cheeky grin to her friend. "Oh, shut it, Grandma."

"I'm 37!" protested Kelly. The two friends began laughing at each other, happily.

* * *

Kelly gave Hermione a concerned look as she gasped for air suddenly. Hermione muttered about allergies, but Kelly didn't buy it.

* * *

"Hermione Granger, tell me the truth, NOW" ordered Kelly after cornering the girl in the great hall. Hermione shook her head stubbornly. Kelly lost patience, grabbing her friends arm in anger. Hermione yanked herself away, but not before Kelly noticed how clammy and cold she was. Kelly grabbed her friends by the shoulders and stared at her eyes. They were jagged around the pupils. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Hermione gasped at her friends language. Kelly hardly swore.

"Madam Lion." said a voice. The two girls turned to see Professor Dumbledore, a disproving look on his face. "What is the problem?"

"Hermione, during the war, did anyone say ANY curse to you that sounded like Lambringilo?" Hermione nodded. Kelly began to curse like a sailor. Dumbledore gave her another look, but worry was in his eyes. "it's a horrible curse. It doesn't kill outright, so its not an Unforgivable curse… but… it makes your body burn like fire, then you deal with horrible pain for 10 days, your skin starts to melt for 6 days and then you… die." Everyone who heard this blanched. Kelly ran her hands through her short black hair, her brown eyes worried. "the pains only second to that of Vampire Venom and…" Kelly's eyes widened. "Carlisle."

* * *

XD okay, here a bit of a time period so you guys now what's going on.

Harry Potter:

- the 6th book happened like it did, but Dumbledore didn't die.

-7th was the same, except Bellatrix is still alive and on the run.

-Kelly Lion became a Assistant to Madam Pomfrey.

-Hermione and Ron broke up

-Kelly noticed Hermione's symptoms.

Twilight:

-Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn did happen, but

-In Breaking Dawn, Renesme and Esme died, as well as most of the Volturi.

- Carlisle is heartbroken, but not as much as Bella, Jacob and Edward. They kill themselves. (they go to the remaining members of the Volturi)

Now, Kelly Lion knows the vamps because she ran into them in America when she was traveling. (she's really good friends with them). Kelly and Alice get along well because they both see the future. Jasper found the smell of Kelly's blood repulsive, so the two of them are friends as well. Rosalie and Emmett both are her friends as well. She misses Esme, but not Edward. She never liked him, and she didn't know Bella or Jacob or Renesme. Carlisle though is her best friend because the two are both doctors.

And for flamers and stuff, shut it. This is MY story, and keep your mouths shut.

I thank all the people on you tube who made videos of Hermione and Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly sighed, grumpy that she had to fly to Alaska to see Carlisle and his family, instead of Aparating, but she didn't have her license yet. And besides. She couldn't come back with Carlisle. Vampires were immune to most magic, so she knew that it wouldn't work. Her mind flickered back to earlier as she stared at the seat in front of her.

"_A vampire?" Hermione had asked, nervously. "Is he… safe?" she had asked Kelly as the woman packed a bag, not much. After all, Alice would drag her shopping when she got there._

"_Very. He's been a doctor for… 200 years I think? I don't know, but he's extremely safe. The best control ever. Besides, their Vegetarians." Hermione cast a confused look. "Animal drinkers. Alice is the one you want to watch out for. She'll grab you and drag you shopping before you can say hi." Hermione chuckled. Kelly smiled and then hugged her friend. "Don't worry. Your in the first stage."_

"_Stage?" asked Hermione confused. Kelly giggled. She really should have explained to Hermione more._

"_There are 7 stages. 1. Clammy skin, jagged pupils. 2. A soft pain in your joints. 3. Throwing up everything. 4. Mild paralysation, mainly legs. 5. Blindness 6. The burning and finally 7. Skin melting. All of them, until the 6th__ stage last a month." Kelly closed her suitcase and smiled gently at Hermione's terrified face. "Carlisle and I will find a cure. He's more knowledgeable in wizard curse then I am. I promise you, if I have to go to the gate of hell, I will find a cure."_

Kelly hoped she would. She owed it to her friend.

------ Page break!------

Alice began jumping up and down randomly. Her husband Jasper gave her a weird look. But then he caught her excitement.

"Rose! Emmet! Carlisle!" Alice cried, running into the living room where Carlisle sat watching Emmett play x-box360, no emotion on his face, Rose sat with her head in Emmett's lap. "Guess whose on our doorstep!" she sing-songed opening the door to reveal a tired Kelly Lion. Alice threw her arms around the witch who wheezed in surprise. "Kelly!"

"I thought you couldn't see witches, or wizards.." Kelly said, wiggling out of Alice's embrace. The Clan came over and hugged Kelly one by one.

"I can't, but there like… a shadow in my visions when your in them! So I always know its you." sang Alice. "I also see us all getting on a plane with you!" Kelly made a face.

"Don't remind me. I just had to come here in one." Kelly shuddered. Alice laughed as Emmett asked,

"Aww, is the witch still terrified of heights?" he teased Kelly for a minute till she took her wand out and spelled his mouth shut.

"I'm glad that's the one of the few spells that work on vampires." Kelly said as the clan laughed, even Carlisle. Kelly smiled at him, knowing he was having a hard time, ever since Esme died. Kelly had heard about it from the letters Alice had sent her. She didn't care about Edward dieing, she detested him, but Bella sounded like a nice girl. She wondered how she hooked up with Edward… until she talked with Rosalie on a phone. Pure lust. Ick. Kelly was glad she had never had a boyfriend, though Alice tried to hook her and Edward up… Ick. The thought still made her want to hurl. Jasper flashed her a grin. He knew how she felt about Edward. He thought it was a laugh. "Anyway… I really need your help. I'm sorry that its so soon but…"

"Kelly?" asked Carlisle, a hand on her shoulder. Kelly sighed and said,

"My friends been cursed. Really badly. Lambringilo." Carlisle as well as everyone else blanched as well as they could being vampires. It was one of the spells they had seen close up. "I just found out. Its in the first stage…"

"I will help." said Carlisle. Kelly hugged the man she thought of as a father. Alice then grabbed her friends arm.

"Shopping?"

"Yep!" chirped Alice. "You need better clothes." Kelly grumbled. Then, a vision slid to the front of her eyes.

---------Don't you just hate page breaks?--------

Hermione laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder, her red eyes soft as she looked at him

----------I mean, really, who puts these in stories?! MORONS THAT'S WHO------

Kelly turned to Alice, who stared at Kelly in shock. They both had the same vision.

-----------KILL ALL AUTHORS WHO PUT THESE IN FICS!-------------

Well, what do you think?

Okay, go to my profile to read all my stuff. And watch my preview vid. Kay?

Well, I'm sorry for the comments in the page breaks but, meh. I've been down lately, so I needed something to cheer me up!

Hmm, Kelly and Alice…

Kelly: DON'T SAY IT!

Are so gonna be matchmakers!

Alice: OH YEAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! This is an authors note! *hides from angry peoples* My brother suggested it! Blame him!

Anyway, he said my story didn't make sense, cause I didn't explain it well enough, so I talked to my cousin, who has sent in manuscripts for books before. (She just sent one in, keep your fingers cross!) and she said I should do a bit of an authors note!

Okay, so the Harry Potter world is the same, except, Dumbledore's alive, and Snape isn't dead, or Remus! (I like them) the war with Voldey did happen, BUT, no Deathly Hallows! Harry met Kelly, who helped him find a loophole in the Horcuxes. She herself threw herself in front of a curse so he could kill Voldey. Kelly now has a slight breathing problem.

Twilight was the same until, BD, the Volturi killed Renesme and then Esme when she tried to stop them. Jacob killed Aro, Jane (YES!! HAHAHAHA! DIE YOU MOTHER%^%&^%) {what? I hate her} and Markus. Edward, (BOOOOOOOO) died (YES!!) after asking the Volturi for death, as well as Bella. (YES!) Jacob also decided to kill himself (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!).

Okay, KELLY! Kelly Lion was born in American to a muggle dad, and a Squib mum! She met the Cullen's when she fell out of a tree near their home and hit her head. Her dad had left her and her mum years ago, and her mum was drunk a lot, so she was half adopted by the family. When she got her letter, she told them, and they told her they were Vampires! She moved to London with her grandparents, but she visited the Cullen clan every Christmas! She loves Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett! Jasper thinks her blood stinks because of her magic, Alice loves to torture- I mean, spend time with Kelly- by shopping!

Alice: Good girl! *stops threatening me*

Emmett liked her cause he got to tease her,

Emmett: I thought witches liked heights!

Kelly: SHUT UP!

And Rose thought of her like a daughter! Kelly does not like Edward! She doesn't mind he's dead. She loved Esme though!

I welcome all questions! And ideas about which spells work on Vampires!

Alice: hey, more explaining!

FINE! The reason Why Alice can see shadow peoples in visions when its witches, and not have her vision blacked out (its worthless in Hogwarts though!) is because their like Humans, but have magic, sooooo yeah.

Emmett: LAME!

Kelly: Silenco (is that how you spell it?)

Rose: *giggle*

Thank you! Now, for the big question, Should Kelly-

Kelly: NO!

Like-

Kelly: NO!

- some-

Kelly: I SAID- mph! *Alice covers Kelly's mouth*

-one… BLAME MY COUSIN! She thought Kelly should be with someone!

Jay: Yeah, but that's cause your idea for her sucks!

*hexes cousin* Anyway, its your guys call! Just speak in a comment!

Peace out!

Mickey the Geek!


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly privately thought that Alice was an evil pixie. She acted like one, anyway. Especially when shopping.. And matchmaking, though Kelly was having fun with the last one.

"I can't believe that Hermione's gonna be his signer!" squealed Alice as she dragged Kelly shopping. Kelly had told her friend over and over that she was NOT wearing most of the stuff in a school, but she had to deal with her friend picking more appropriate clothes out like a mad woman. Kelly got sick of it truthfully, but was much happier that Alice was picking out embarrassing dresses anymore.

"I thought that all witches and wizards stunk…" Kelly said as Alice handed her a pantsuit. Kelly smiled. At least no skirt- then Alice gave her a suit with a skirt. Damn.

"Well, I guess she's really important." Alice said. Kelly snorted.

"Fought in the war against Voldemort. One of the Terrific Trio." said Kelly. Alice's mouth dropped open in shock. "So, yeah. She's probably gonna be a great person for him. They both like reading to." A smile pulled across Kelly's face. She remembered literally ripping Hermione's book out of her hands to get her to talk to her. Best friends ever since.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get her a gift!" squealed Alice before running off.

"Evil Pixie." muttered Kelly grumpily.

-------------------------Lalalala! it's a PAAAAAAGE Break!-------------------

Hermione slumped against the hospital wings window. Madam Pomfrey had ordered her to move in there while Kelly was looking for her friend… the vampire. Hermione shuddered, thinking of the last Vampire she had run across. Not fun.

"You alright dear?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Hermione smiled and nodded. The older woman left sadly. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, trying not to think of Ron as she fell asleep on the window seat.

----------Page Break, Break, Break, Break PAGE BREAK!-------------

Okay, sorry bout the rashness of the chappie! Bad writers block!

Anyway, as we can see, Kelly and Alice are cooking some stuff up, and Hermione's a prisoner.

OKAY!!! I really need help here people, and I REFUSE to write ONE MORE chapter till I get some help!

Spells that work on vamps

1. Crucio

2. Silencing Spells

3. Levitating

4. ?????????????

IDEAS?!?!?!??! HELP

Kelly couples?!?! (why? My cousin want me to. I GET OUT OF GETTING HER A GIFT! XD JOKING)

1. Remus

2. Snape

PICK

Oh, and read Chistmas Kiss Please.

BYE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's eyes were closed, her chest rising deep in sleep. Her subconscious wandered back to when Harry, Ron and Herself met Kelly.

-----------------------Draw em Page Break--------------------

_They apperated into an unknown yard. A black haired woman appeared and pointed a wand to three Death Eaters that followed them._

"_By the power of Gryffindor, LEAVE!" she snarled. The left in a large bang. The woman turned to the three teenagers and quickly took charge of Harry, who was bleeding. "Come on. There's butterbeer and pumpkin pastries in my home." as an after thought, she said, "I'm Kelly by the way._

_--------------------------PAGE BREAK BABY!------------------------_

_Harry ran into the hidden room where the three were staying, a picture in his hands. "LOOK!" he showed it to them. In it was James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lilly Evans, and Remus Lupin, all laughing at Kelly who was wearing a ballerina dress._

"_I was best friends with them…" said a soft voice. The trio turned to see Kelly wiping her glasses on her shirt, her brown eyes over bright. "Me and your dad were like siblings… my dad left me with my mom… my mom hardly talked to me. I took solace with my friends. I even dated Remus…" Kelly slide down the door, tears streaming down her face. "I… I… was SUPPOSE to be your godmother Harry… but I…" Kelly trembled as she cried, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees._

_---Page break, Uhuh,,, Page Break (god I shouldn't listen to music while I write)--_

_Kelly was teaching them how to fight Muggle style, and dirty. Harry had forgiven her, so she had also called the Dursleys and gotten Harry's guardianship signed over to her. While Kelly was uncomfortable around the trio (Ron definably wasn't helping) she was opening up to them._

"_Forgot again Ron." said Kelly as she placed a roundhouse kick into his side. He grunted as he flew backwards into the wall. "Always be ready."_

"_YOU STUPID-" screamed Ron, calling her every name in the book. Hermione and Harry were shocked at this. "WHILE HARRY WAS AT THE HANDS OF MUGGLES, YOU WERE HAVING A GRAND OLD-" Kelly's hand came around and slapped Ron across the face. Anger radiated from her as she performed a memory spell--_

"_Mommy?" asked a 5 year old little black haired girl, looking at an older woman with brown hair. "Where's daddy?"_

"_He left…" whispered the woman. The memory changed, now to show an older Kelly falling off a tree branch over a cliff. Her head smashed into the ground. The memory changed._

"_To bad you didn't die!" screamed Kelly's mother. Kelly didn't answer as she took the pain from her mothers hits._

_The memory changed. She was sitting on a hill, rolling around laughing with Lilly Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Snape walked out, and froze. Kelly's robe sleeve had come up a bit, to reveal a nasty bruise._

"_How hits you!?" demanded Snape as the memory changed, revealing Kelly and Snape in the library, working on an essay for Charms. Kelly gave him a confused look. "I saw your bruise. My dad hits me."_

"_My mom…" said Kelly. "she's a Squib… my dad left because she tested me for magic and I had it."_

"_Thier dead?" whispered Kelly, her hands over her face. Dumbledore nodded. Kelly sobbed. "C-can I take care of Harry?" she asked when her sobs stopped._

"_No…" Dumbledore said, holding his hand up to stop the bitter reply Kelly started to say. "Kelly, your not the best person to take care of a child. Your not stable."_

"_What?"_

"_I know you've tried to commit suicide. I can see your scars. And, I was the one who got the police to arrest your mother." The trio were removed from Kelly's memorys. She snarled at Ron,_

"_Keep your mouth shut."_

_-------Page break! Matches what your eyes can do. Page break!------_

_Kelly snatched Hermione's book, an evil look on her face._

_--------Page break, Oh yeah.-----------------------------------_

"_Why you… Сожгите живой, позвольте вашей коже чернить, превращаться в пепел. УМЕРЕТЬ. " a ball of light flew out of Bellatrix wand as she shot something at Harry. Kelly jumped right into the path of it._

_-------------------BADAH! PAAAAAGE BREEEEAAAAK-------------------_

Hermione was woken when Kelly herself came in, with a very handsome man.

"Hey Mione!" Hermione flinched. Kelly knew she hated that name. "This is Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle froze as he looked at the brunette. Her sent was very overwhelming.

"CARLISLE!" snapped Kelly, an annoyed expression on her face. "Arent you going to say hi?!"

"Sorry. it's a pleasure Hermione, to meet you." he said, shaking her hand. Then, the pixie known as Alice came in.

"OMIGOSH! You are so pretty! I'm Alice, and I can tell we're going to be best friends."

"Evil Pixie." muttered Carlisle.

* * *

Сожгите живой, позвольте вашей коже чернить, превращаться в пепел. УМЕРЕТЬ: Burn alive, let your skin blacken, turn into ashes. DIE

MERRY CHRISTMAS! This IS THE LAST chapter with a lot of Kelly, I promise.

Okay, thanks to everyone who helped with the curses and pairings. Here are the spells that work

1. Crucio

2. Imperio

3. Windgardium Leviosa (did I spell it right? {LOL! No pun intended})

4. Stupefy

Totalus

6. Oblivate

And the ONLY curse that can kill them: Incendo (that's the fire spell right? I spelt it right?)

And, Snape will PROBALY be the one who ends up with Kelly.

Also! If a lot of people like this story, GOOD! it's the first In my series,

Strange Crossover Pairings!

-There will be an OC in EVERY story, and if I have a favorite reviewer, I will have them tell me what the OC should look like, the personality, etc.

-I will nOT have slash pairings. I will mention it, but that's it! I have a best friend who's gay, but I'm just not comfortable writing it. (though I read it)

-I will take requests.

-NO En OH Ginny! (I HATE HER!)

-I will OOC Bella Swan if I feel like having her in a story

- Please, X-men, Artemis Fowl, Twilight, Harry Potter and CSI (or House) only, please. Unless its really good! Then I'll do research on it.

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

"**When you give me k-kisses That's money honey When I'm your lover and your mistress That's money honey When you touch me it's so delicious That's money honey Baby when you tear me to pieces That's money honey"-Lady Gaga Money Honey.**

_**HELLO TO ALL! This is an authors note!**_

_**Yes, kill me if you need to, but I have writers block. Also, I noticed that someone else made a Hermione/Carlisle story! EEK! 8D**_

_**Lol! Anyway, Heres the deal, as I need to get my mind on track, I decided to ask… **_

_**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR MORE OF MY SERIES, PLEASE COMMENT AND MAKE A ONE SHOT OF A PAIRING YOU MADE UP! Tell me what its called and I'll look at it. Also, include an oc (with a bit of a bio) in your one shot!**_

_**If I like it, the pairing will be in my seires. Kay? Good.**_

_**Peace out- Mickey**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione now learned the jokes behind Alice's nickname. She was evil. Especially when she wanted to go shopping. Luna and Rosalie followed behind them, talking about Harry and Emmett.

"Ooooh! Look at this! A cute robe!" said Alice, holding a dress robe up. The robe was a light sky blue with a white trim. It was cute. "Better then those black ones."

"That's a dress robe. I'm wearing the school uniform." Hermione explained. Alice pouted.

"They are very pretty." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Maybe I should get them for my date at the Ministry Ball with Harry." Alice instantly began to plan the date with Luna. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. Luna loved Harry, more then Ginny did. Ginny had been cheating on Harry for weeks till he found out and dumped her for Luna. The two were very happy together.

--------------- Life is short. Live it well------------

Carlisle looked through the restricted section. He really wanted to find the cure. In the short days since they met, he really liked Hermione. She was smart and kind. Very interesting as well.

"Here it is." said a voice. Kelly dropped a large book on the table next to him. "Curses and cures." She opened it and looked through the table of contents. "Here it is! Lambringilo. Mmm… burning, blindness, paralysation, yadda-yadda. _'Only cure is vampirism.'_ Well, that's helpful." Kelly said sarcastically. She continued looking through the book as Carlisle searched a small book on magical cures. As he did so, his mind fell into thought on the girl. The check up earlier had revealed a lot.

------------------Life is just a chance to grow a soul. A. Powell Davies---------

_Hermione sat on the hospital bed. Kelly had muttered something about an evil Pixie as she was dragged off to shop with Alice. Carlisle came over to begin the check up._

"_Do you have any allergies?" he asked as he shone a light into her eyes. Hermione nodded and said,_

"_Peanuts." Carlisle nodded and then hit her leg gently to check her reflexes. "How do you know Kelly?" Hermione asked. Carlisle smiled._

"_She fell out of a tree and I found her. She became a daughter to me and my wife." Carlisle sighed as he spoke of Esme before saying wirily, " She was the only one who like Shakespeare as much as I do."_

"_What's your favorite play?" Hermione asked. "I like Twelfth Night the best."_

_Carlisle blinked in surprise before he said,_

"_That's my favorite as well. Its quite interesting." The two began chatting about Shakespeare and other play writers._

------ You can't scare me, I have children.= a magnet on my fridge ---------

Twelfth Night is an awesome play! Ever seen She's the Man? Its kind of based on that!

Okay, I decide to quickly write this even with writers block. Cause I'm bored. YOU better like it! I sprained my finger (again) [same finger as last year even] so I'm battling this while I write. Sniff. (Lol. Its not that bad, just hurts)

I have an announcement! This story is going to be short, cause if it goes on to long, I'll lose interest.

Peace!-Mickey


	8. Chapter 8

**__** A deep and most sad sorry people. I wil not be continuing Death Kiss. Why? My heart isnt in it.I am much more interestd in slash fics. It probably comes from me finally accepting that i'm bisexual. If you would like to aopt thisfc please et me know.

Peace.


End file.
